Content providers can provide content (e.g., audio content, video content, web content, etc.) to user devices over a network. A user may maintain a user account with a content provider in order to access content. When accessing content, the user can pause playback of the content, such that when the content is later accessed, playback of the content can be resumed at a time index corresponding to where the playback of the content was paused. When multiple users access the content using a common user account, each of the multiple users may not pause playback of the content at the same time index. As a result, the multiple users may need to manually navigate (e.g., fast forward/rewind) through the content to resume playback of the content at a desired time index.